The present invention relates generally to information delivery systems and, particularly, to a novel, WWW/Internet-based, telecommunications network management service for customers of a telecommunications service provider.
Telecommunications service entities, e.g., MCI, ATandT, Sprint, and the like, presently provide for the presentation and dissemination of customer account and network data management information to their customers predominantly by enabling customers (clients) to directly dial-up, e.g., via a modem, to the entity""s application servers to access their account information, or, alternately, via dedicated communication lines, e.g., ISDN, T-1, etc., enabling account information requests to be initiated through their computer workstation running, for example, a Windows-based graphical user interface. The requests are processed by the entity""s application server""s, which retrieves the requested customer information from one or more databases, processes and formats the information for downloading to the client""s personal computer, or more primitively, a 3270 dumb terminal or a low-end workstation.
Telecommunications service providers that offer 800/8xx (toll-free) and other xe2x80x9cvirtualxe2x80x9d telecommunications network services, e.g., private networks, to their customers currently provide some type of user interaction to manage their virtual and private networks and call routing plans.
The assignee of the present invention, MCI, currently provides an MCI ServiceView (xe2x80x9cMSVxe2x80x9d) product line referred to as Virtual Network xe2x80x9cVnetxe2x80x9d which is a telecommunications service offering private network capabilities and features at low cost to multi-location companies with domestic and international calling needs. Particularly, the Vnet virtual network uses switched public network facilities, sophisticated software systems, and MCI""s virtual network to provide customers with a private voice and data network. MCI""s Vnet service additionally provides consolidated long distance service for all locations, eliminating the need to provide multiple long distance services to locations of different sizes. Thus, Vnet is suitable for long distance calls between company locations, as well as long distance calls to U.S. and international locations. This allows for a consolidation of all company long distance usage charges for all locations under one corporate invoice and one basic rate structure subject to a volume discount.
Another MCI MSV product is referred to as xe2x80x9cVisionxe2x80x9d which is an integrated product for consolidated or multi-location business. The xe2x80x9cVisionxe2x80x9d network platform is similar to that of xe2x80x9cVnet,xe2x80x9d and is also a software defined virtual network telecommunications service offering a single solution for: domestic and international outbound calling, inbound Toll-Free service, card, data and the different access types which include: outbound, Toll-free inbound, switched data, dedicated and IntraLATA. Vision also offers Customized Business Programs with special rates and discounts geared to meet customer""s specific traffic pattern needs.
Further provided by MCI is an MSV Outbound Network Management system (xe2x80x9cOutbound NMxe2x80x9d) which enables customers to manage the Vnet/Vision Features selected for their networks including: 1) Call Tracking and Control Features: 2) Call Routing Features: and 3) Multiple Networks Feature. Particularly, the MSV Outbound NM system is a PC-Windows based GUI to MCI""s Network Control System (xe2x80x9cNCSxe2x80x9d) which comprises interrelated software and hardware components allowing customer""s to enter and process MCI Outbound NM orders. With more particularity, NCS comprises the following components: 1) a legacy order entry system referred to as MCI""s Network Capabilities System (xe2x80x9cNetCapxe2x80x9d) which system provides near xe2x80x9creal-timexe2x80x9d processing (editing, validation, logging) of customer orders pertaining to customers""Vnet and Vision networks entered therein; 2) data access points (xe2x80x9cDAPSxe2x80x9d) which implements Vnet and Vision call routing plan orders at the network switches; and, 3) a Service Control Manager (xe2x80x9cSCMxe2x80x9d) which provides the link between NetCap and the DAPs for translating, formatting and distributing the information included in the submitted orders to each of the DAPS. Once an order is implemented on the DAPS, Vnet and Vision network calls are processed with the features specified in the order.
Particularly, NetCap is a mainframe MVS system that implements an on-line subsystem for accepting orders for toll-free, VNET, and Vision routing plans. It also has a background-processing subsystem that takes these orders, processes them, stores them in a database, and feeds orders to SCM. Currently, the three methods employed for accessing NetCap are: a direct 3270 terminal connection for internal MCI users which provides access to 100 percent of NetCap""s functions; a PC-based 3270 terminal emulation program that utilizes 56 kbps dial-up access to a majority of NetCap functions; and, the PC-based Windows application entitled xe2x80x9cOutBound NM,xe2x80x9d written in C++, for example, which enables customers to implement and configure routing plans for Vnet network via the existing MCI Service View (MSV) infrastructure comprising a private network of routers and protocol converters that connect PC Windows applications to NetCap.
With more particularity, the MSV Outbound NM Call Tracking and Control feature enables a customer to establish the rules that apply to calls made on their Vnet/Vision network including: 1) establishment of Range Privileges for allowing restriction of calls to specific geographic areas; 2) establishment of Range Restrictions for restricting the use of a calling card from a specific origination point to specified termination point(s); 3) establishment of rules for extending a customer""s Vnet/Vision network beyond a corporate boundary; 4) establishment of Supplemental Codes which may be used for controlling and monitoring a business including ID codes that specify who may place calls and their range privileges, and accounting codes that associate a call with a category that a customer may specify for their internal audit/call management purposes; and 5) establishment of exclusions which enable the blocking of calls to specific numbers and/or geographic locations, e.g., prohibiting calls to a single number or range of specified public numbers.
The MSV Outbound NM Call Routing feature enables the customer to engineer the routes that calls follow on their network. Thus, customers may: 1) define a dialing plan order enabling the creation of private numbers and vanity numbers; 2) force public numbers on the network; 3) implement Customized Message Announcements (xe2x80x9cCMAxe2x80x9d) which enables a call to be routed to a pre-recorded message including, for example, customer-defined messages and error-intercept messages; 4) implement exclusions; 5) implement hotlines which enables automatic dialing of a specified number, e.g., upon lifting of the handset; and, 6) point of origin routing which enables the designation of an alternative DAL, overriding the DAL already specified in the dialing plan based on originating switch. Further, customers are enabled to reroute a call originating from a Dedicated Access Line (xe2x80x9cDALxe2x80x9d) to a different destination (DAL), Calling Party Number (xe2x80x9cCPNxe2x80x9d) or customized message announcement) when the called number is busy. A dedicated access line is a direct link from a company tp the nearest service provider switch.
The MSV Outbound NM Multiple Networks feature enables a Vnet to be structured in a way that a company""s individual subsidiaries or divisions may have their own sub-network of the company""s xe2x80x9cmainxe2x80x9d Vnet network and enables the individual subsidiaries or divisions to define their own Vnet requirements.
Using the MSV MCI Outbound NM involves creating and approving orders that change the configuration of a customer""s network. MCI Outbound NM assigns each order a unique number (e.g., in the format VXXXXXX) and presents a series of screens for user input and approval. Once the order is approved and becomes complete in the system, it becomes a record in the customer""s inventory, and the change is active within the customer""s network. An inventory is a complete listing of the current configuration of a customer""s Vnet/Vision Network, including Calling Party Numbers (CPNs), Calling Cards, Dedicated Access Lines (DALs), Remote Access Number(s) and all active records (complete orders) in the network database.
Subject to predefined security access privileges, the functionality for processing an order using MSV Outbound NM includes: creating a new order or open an existing order; specifying a Date/Time that the host system is to complete the order; specifying an Order Priority for processing by the host; adding/changing/deleting information on the order as required; and, approving the order.
Specifically, there are two types of access levels to MCI MSV Outbound NM: 1) System Administrator; and, 2) User. For example, a special User ID may be established for each System Administrator of the customer""s corporation which would enable the system administrator to perform the following: 1) view a list of users or workstations; 2) add a user; 3) add an MCI ServiceView application to a user; 4) Modify user information; 5) reset a user""s password; 6) delete a user and/or application. The System Administrator may further assign or restrict certain MCI Outbound NM features for each user which can range from the types of orders a user can access, to various levels of order administration privileges, such as approving or unapproving an order. For example, MCI Outbound NM user privileges that may be established include: permitting or restricting a user""s access to 1) calling party number (CPN) orders; 2) Calling Card Orders; 3) dialing plan orders; and 4) ID code set orders. Further privileges may include: 5) authority to approve orders. For example, if user""s access is restricted, the user may create orders, but they will remain in a xe2x80x9cNot Approvedxe2x80x9d status when the orders are closed. A user with order approval authority must open the orders and approve them to release them for processing; 6) authority to specify an order priority, e.g., immediate approval would correspond to order priority 1; 7) authority to modify orders. For example, if permitted, the user can modify/delete orders that are in xe2x80x9cNot Approvedxe2x80x9d status; 8) authority to unapprove orders. For example, if permitted, the user can unapprove an xe2x80x9capprovedxe2x80x9d order that has not yet completed, in order to modify or delete the order; and, 9) ability to modify the date/time required for an approved order. Further order administrative functions enabled by MSV Outbound NM include: ability too review orders without changing them; and, the ability to see the status of an order.
While the current Outbound Network Management features in the current MSV platform are sufficient for those with existing access, a need exists to provide a newer, faster platform with new Outbound network management capabilities for customers through the public Internet.
Moreover, a need exists to integrate the existing MSV Outbound network management client-server application in a Web-based platform which provides expedient comprehensive and more secure data access and reporting services to customers from any Web browser on any computer workstation anywhere in the world.
The present invention is directed to a novel Outbound network management tool for a Web-based (Internet and Intranet) client-server application that enables customers to define their own Virtual Network (Vnet) routing plans via the Web/Internet. The Outbound network management tool enables customers to order and link network attributes and features to their outbound network calling party numbers, calling cards, and Vnet/Vision dialing plans, and to assign ID Code/Set(s) to outbound network subscribers.
The Outbound network management tool client server application is a Web-based, object-oriented application that implements a Remote Method Invocation xe2x80x9cRMIxe2x80x9d-like protocol providing customers with the ability to request, specify, receive and view data pertaining to their Vnet network management assets, e.g., Vnet number routing plans, calling card inventories, etc., and to generate orders for changing aspects of the Vnet routing plans via a World Wide Web interface.